


Slick

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: how about Joel/Adam or James/Adam. one of them gets Adam into bed for the first time and are surprised by how submissive and pliant Adam is. doesn’t have to be that smutty if you want, could just be Adam being super into making whoever he’s with happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> it's basically just all porn. ♡

They’d been dancing around it for months now, years really. Every conversation between them since they’d met bordering on flirtatious, always pressing to go further but never quite managing to. The other guys in the office had noticed and had all but locked them in a room together to get them to recognise their feelings for each other, James going as far as to physically sit them both down for a ‘family meeting’ about it like they were two students acting up and the principal was sick of it.

That was two months ago and they’d been on six dates all involving a restaurant or a movie or even a rousing game of mini-golf that Adam was proud to say he’d been the victor of, but they still hadn’t had what Joel had affectionately named an 'adult sleepover’ both men content to take it slow and ease themselves into it. But from the way that Joel was grinding and moaning in Adam’s lap he was kind of hoping that would change in the next hour or so.

He threw his head back, shivering slightly as Joel, kissed and licked against his neck, his stubble scratching deliciously against Adam’s skin as Joel sucked on a spot just under his jaw, his hands brushing up underneath his shirt, long fingers stroking over his ribs and grazing his nipples so perfectly his mouth fell open, a long loud groan making it’s way from deep inside his throat as Joel slowly took him to pieces.

“Do you want to go into the bedroom?”

Adam didn’t hesitate, simply nodded with wide eyes, grinning when Joel jumped up and grabbed his hand. Adam let himself be dragged through the other man’s apartment to his bedroom wondering where Joel had hid this side of him as the man pushed Adam against the now closed door, licking inside of his mouth and unbuttoning his own shirt with impressive speed.

All Adam could do was lean against the door and watch as Joel got himself down to his underwear, his breath hitching as Joel suddenly stilled, looking up at him from behind long lashes, his eyes blown wide and his lips dark pink.

“You look so pretty” Joel mused and Adam scoffed wondering how he could ever compare to what Joel looked like right now, instead of saying so he leaned in and kissed the other man, knowing words would fail him at that moment.

Joel smiled against his lips in reply and trailed his hands down, fiddling with the hem of Adam’s shirt before pulling back, lifting it over his head in one smooth swoop. He let Joel continue to undress him, the other man pulling him by his belt loops towards the bed, undoing his jeans with nimble fingers before he was being pushed down onto the soft mattress, he let himself fall back, head bouncing against the mattress.

He looked up at Joel standing over him, eyes sweeping over the man before landing on his crotch, the thick outline of his cock visible through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“See something you like sailor” Adam groaned, shaking his head at Joel’s insistent eyebrow wiggle.

“I should have known sleeping with you would be a whole performance”

“And you’ve got the best seats in the house baby” Adam’s breath hitched as Joel’s gaze turned down towards him, the smile sliding off of his face and his green eyes sparkling dangerously. Joel folded himself down, lips grazing over the dusty hairs on Adam’s thighs and tiny butterfly kisses that erupted a volcano of goosebumps all over his skin as the man worked his way up, his bottom lip getting caught on the fabric of Adam’s underwear and trailing over his length in a way that had him groaning out loud. He wanted to thrust up, put Joel’s pretty and no doubt talented mouth to good use, but for now he was content to lay back, his curiosity over what the other man was going to do winning out.  
  
He simply looked down, taking in the soft curls cascading over his torso as Joel licked and nipped and kissed every inch of his stomach. Biting his hips and sucking a spot against the left side of his ribs, his chest heaving as Joel continued to work him until his heart was thudding quickly in his chest, his cock hard and throbbing in his underwear.

He lifted his head and saw Joel look up at him questioningly, fingers toying with the elastic of his underwear, “I think it’s time for these to go”

He let his head fall back against the pillows and nodded “If I ever say you never have a good idea again remind me of this moment”

“With pleasure”

“Is this, is it, are we going too fast?” Adam panted and Joel immediately froze, fingers stilling on his underwear as he looked at Adam sheepishly.

“We can stop if you want?”

“No! No, I just, wanted to make sure this is okay”

Adam felt his heart swell when Joel looked at him, eyes bright and lips red and hair dishevelled. He leaned up and kissed him slowly and Adam’s toes curled instantly.  
  
“I don’t deserve you, you know that right?”

“Obviously.” Adam grinned when Joel rolled his eyes.

“Well now that we’re both clear about who wants what, how about you let me finish taking your underwear off so I can suck your dick”

“You have such a way with words it’s like poetry to my ear-oh god” Joel apparently made very quick work of getting Adam’s length out of his underwear and into his mouth, the wet, tight heat almost overwhelming as Joel pressed his flat tongue against Adam’s cock, licking and sucking on the head as Adam did everything in his power to stop from thrusting forwards as his hands fisted into the sheets.

Eventually he couldn’t help it, his hips inching forwards ever so slightly and Joel pulled off quickly, looking up at Adam with an obscene string of saliva attached to his bottom lip, “Don’t thrust up”

Adam felt his mouth run dry and he nodded, watching wide eyed as Joel wrapped a hand around him, jerking him a few times before giving little kitten licks to the head of his cock, gathering the pre cum in his mouth before taking all of Adam in again. He pushed his hips back against the bed, not able to contain the moans that vibrated around the bedroom, not even one bit embarrassed when his voice came out high and pitchy as Joel made him fall apart.

Suddenly Joel’s mouth was gone and Adam looked down with interest immediately feeling the air leave his lungs when Joel started mouthing at his balls, tongue flicking behind them and licking at the skin there.

“Turn over” Adam felt his skin flush at Joel’s insistent tone and he could only nod dumbly, turning over and pressing his cheek into the cool pillow and breaking out into goosebumps when he felt Joel’s hot breath ghosting over his ass cheeks, hands massaging the soft fatty skin as Adam took deep breaths and tried to stop himself from simply rutting into the  comforter until he got off.

“God I’ve wanted to do this for so long you have no idea, tell me again why we waited?”

“I don’t think I can tell you my name right now” Adam said, moaning against the pillow when he felt Joel spread his ass cheeks, hot air puffing over him as the man laughed.

“You look so good like this Adam, so pretty and laid out for me”

“Joel, please…” he didn’t know exactly what he was pleading for but he got his answer shortly after, his whole body feeling like it ignited when Joel pressed his tongue against his hole, tiny licks that slowly spread him open and had him all but speaking a different language, his cock throbbing and leaking between his legs.

He heard the click of a bottle and wondered what it was until he felt Joel’s mouth leave only to be replaced with his extra slick finger, easily sliding in up to the second knuckle from Joel’s talented tongue, the lube making it easy for Joel to push in the rest of the way. Adam pushed back against the single digit and groaned, stilling instantly when Joel shushed him, a hand rubbing against one of his hips.

“It’s okay baby, shh” Joel whispered before pulling his finger back out and sliding a second one in with it, opening Adam up and leaning up to whisper into his ear, kissing the skin on the back of his neck.

“You’re so good Adam, so responsive to everything I’m so lucky” and Adam could almost hear the smirk on Joel’s face when he made him cry out, fingers hooking and stroking until it found his sweet spot, making him see spots behind his eyes as his orgasm started to creep up on him.

“Bet I could get you off just with my fingers couldn’t I?” Adam let Joel’s words wash over him, whimpering when the man stilled his digits.

“Could tell you you weren’t allowed to thrust or grind against the blanket and simply fuck you with my fingers until you came all over the bed.”

“F-fuck Joel”

“Plan on it” he said and if Adam could think about anything except the heat pooling low in his stomach and the fingers currently pressed just shy of his prostate he might have rolled his eyes.

“Joel please”

“Stay still, if you move your hips I’ll stop”

“Yes, yes..” Adam thought he probably would have agreed to anything Joel said at that stage but he complied, stilling his hips and yelling out when Joel pushed in a third finger he grabbed onto anything he could to stop himself from moving, hands wrapping around the wooden posts of the bed head as Joel began to slide his fingers into him with no mercy. Still whispering against his neck, dirty words and compliments and things that made Adam feel like he was floating.

“I’m so close” he said, every ounce of control going to not pressing his dick against the bed as Joel brushed insistently against his prostate.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me Adam”

Suddenly he was coming, his whole body going taut as his orgasm crashed over him, Joel working him through it before stilling his fingers when Adam jolted from the sensitivity, petting his hair and kissing his shoulders.

“You’re so good Adam, so good.”

“ _Fuck.._ ”

Adam shifted uncomfortably as he came to, grimacing at the wet patch his come had left on the comforter beneath him, “Gross”

“Worth it” Joel shrugged, grabbing Adam’s shoulder and turning him over.

“You’re telling me” Adam said, smiling up at the man and reaching a hand up to place around his neck, crashing their lips together, “You’re very good at that” he murmured against Joel’s mouth.

“You’re very easy to work with”

“Is that an insult”

“I’m going to go with a tentative no”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you next, not with that attitude.”

“Hey now, who just gave you an amazing orgasm”

Adam pretended to ponder the question for a moment before wrapping his arms around Joel, “True, once I get hard again your ass is mine Rubin”

“That’s a threat I can literally get behind”

“Oh my  _god_.”


End file.
